Dreams
by Trunks6
Summary: Simba and Nala reflect on their relationship, while they are apart from each other
1. Simba Remembers Nala

This story takes place when Simba is still in the jungle with Timon and Pumbaa,  
it's a monologue of his thoughts when he's awake and thinking about the dreams he's had.  
  
Dreams  
  
  
Dreaming...  
  
I was dreaming...  
  
Perhaps it may have been but a long forgotten memory...  
  
A dream...  
A memory...  
  
Things remembered when one is asleep...  
  
Things forgotten when one is awake...  
  
Where the deepest layers of memories become the outmost layers of one's dreams...  
  
Which are reality?  
  
Which are illusions?  
  
One cannot tell until one awakes....  
  
Or perhaps they are, at the same time, both Truth and Fiction...  
  
A vast nebulous...  
  
With no boundaries...  
  
An emptiness equivalent, To my own existence...  
  
I dreamt such a dream...  
  
A long...  
  
Never-Ending  
  
Dream...  
  
In that dream. I was called "Simba"...   
  
I was a cub...  
  
I had become reconized as the heir to the throne and Prince of the Pridelands...  
  
I was to become King of those lands one day...  
  
I had everything...  
  
My doting Father and King Mufasa...  
  
A loving and devoted Mother and Queen Sarabi...  
  
My friend Nala...  
  
My beatiful home The Pridelands and Pride Rock...  
  
And a future...  
  
After that day...  
  
I was never the same again...  
  
After that day...  
  
I wondered if that cub that had such high hopes ever existed at all...  
  
I also thought of the one lioness I loved deep within my heart...  
  
"Nala"...  
  
It was a time when she went by such a name. A time when we had met up with one another...  
  
A time when nothing mattered between us...  
  
It was better that way...  
  
Just two lions, together...  
  
It was better to have left it that way...  
  
Dreams...  
  
A life of a Lion King named Simba...  
  
And the lives of countless other lions...  
  
All but dreams...  
  
Now that I am awake, these countless numbers of long, heartrendering dreams are almost impossible to remember at all...  
  
In those dreams, I loved one lioness...  
  
No matter the day...  
  
No matter the era...  
  
That did not change...  
  
Only her name...  
  
That dream changed me...  
  
That dream was the catalyst for me to resolve what my purpose was.  
  
I think I know now...  
What I have to do...  
  
That long, long memory of a dream...  
  
Perhaps it was the memory of my soul... 


	2. Nala Remembers Simba

Nala's Dreams  
  
A dream...  
  
I was dreaming a dream...  
  
Or perhaps it was a memory from the distant past...  
  
A dream...  
  
A memory...  
  
Those words I was unable to convey...  
  
That Day...  
  
That Time...  
  
The thoughts I was unable to carry out...  
  
Words and thoughts...  
  
The connection between the two...  
  
Without words, thoughts cannot be conveyed...  
  
Without thoughts, there are no words...  
  
The are both as vital as each other...  
  
They can never be divided...  
  
Like the wings of an angel...  
  
Like a lion and a lioness...  
  
An unchangable destiny...  
  
Feelings one wishes one could change...  
  
Meeting the lion who would change me...  
  
And watching myself change...  
  
I dreamt such a dream...  
  
A long...  
  
Never-Ending,  
  
Dream...  
  
In that dream I was called Nala...  
  
A symbolic name...  
  
Crowned upon the lioness that would one day bring hope to the pride, if a Lion King chose her as his mate...  
  
"Nala"...  
  
I've always liked that name...  
  
Because that is when I first met him...  
  
That is what he called me...  
  
That is my true name...  
  
I wonder when it all started...  
  
That he started refusing me...  
  
The walls between us...  
  
Our positions...  
  
Our circumstances...  
  
He refused to reconize these...  
  
No...Maybe it was me...  
  
Therefore...  
  
I didn't want them...  
  
I wanted the two of us to be ourselves...  
  
That is what I wished for...  
  
Dreams...  
  
All but dreams...  
  
A life a lioness named Nala...  
  
And the lives of countless other lionesses...  
  
Now that I am awake, those countless numbers of long, heartrendering dreams are almost impossible to remember at all...  
  
In those dreams...  
  
I loved one lion...  
  
No matter the day...  
  
No matter the era...  
  
That did not change...  
  
Only his name...  
  
That dream changed me...  
  
That dream was the catalyst for me to resolve what my purpose was.  
  
I think I know now...   
  
What I have to do...  
  
That long, long memory of a dream...  
  
That perhaps was the memory of my soul... 


End file.
